


Selections From The Pumpkin Path

by RocksCanFly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Experimental Style, Gen, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/pseuds/RocksCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of snippets centering around the characters of Dirk Strider and Jake English, and the enthralling train-wreck that is their relationship. </p>
<p>Subject to sporadic updates and changed ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabbles that appear here may become the basis for larger stories. If you see something you'd like expanded, drop a note and I'll put some thought into it.

He appears before you in a flash of bright light and your first coherent thought in so long is that you love him and you know that you will consume him.

Darling darling darling, you want to say, you want to whisper-scream in his ear, I have waited for you for so very long and all this time I have loved you.

Oh darling of my ever bleeding heart I have loved you for a thousand years.

Because you’ve been alone, so so long now. Long ago you and him and two girls that shone bright like stars and a motely group of other fellows fought a green eyed monster and brought the Lord of Time to his knees.

But it didn’t end there, no _no_ **no** if only it _had_ but it did _not._

Caliborn, Lord English, _what every the flipping fuck that rat bastards name really is_.

He took one look at you, the lot of you, kids grown and scarred and scared and powerful as him, as gods. He took one last jealous look at all of you, then he reached out his clawed hand and grabbed you up.

You’re fairly certain he was trying to eat you. Which is REALLY weird, but there we have it. He was a fucking loon of a chap, that one.

So he grabbed you up and Dirk cried out and you pressed a gun against that monstrous skull and you pulled the trigger.

But Caliborn was not the Lord of Time for nothing, and in the nanoseconds between your finger on the trigger and the bullet in one side of his skull and out the other he took them from you.

Well.

Rightly, he took you from them. Transported the two of you back back back into time, to where even Dirk’s brother/son could not follow.

Or so you thought.

Because here, after a thousand years of waiting in the dark of an as-of-yet-unborn universe, of loneliness and talking quietly to yourself and damning your god tier and your stupid hope that trickled away bit by bit but never quite left you, never let you rot and die like the corpse you’ve become.

Here he is, reaching out for you, trying to take you into his arms, his little clone-brother-son floating behind him. He doesn’t look a day older and you doubt you do either. His clothes are back to normal and that’s so funny and so unfair, him in his pants and wife beater and you in your ridiculous little speedo cape outfit.

And by god you have _missed_ him.

So you let him. You let Dirk pull you into his arms and press you hard like he’s trying to squeeze you back into yourself and squeeze all the by-gone time out.

Like through physical force alone the madness that’s gleaming in your eyes and seething in your brain will smoosh out of you and let you be. Like if he holds you long and hard enough you’ll be the Jake who disappeared in front of his eyes three of his months and a thousand of your years ago.

You let him hold you, because you are so HUNGRY for comfort and contact an _oh **god.**_

You’re going to eat him alive.

And Dirk, brave lovely genius fool that he is, heartbroken heartbreaking heartmending idiot, he’s going to _let you._

Because he loves you.

He loves you, so he lets you be held and tucks your head beneath his and squeezes tight and swears that he will _never **ever** let you go again_. And when your nails dig into him so hard he bleeds and you can’t do anything but breathe into his neck and feel the wet roll of tears down your cheeks- your heart _breaks_.

Because he thinks that you, hungry broken monster you’ve become, will give him a choice.


	2. Smack Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's try to explain each other, and warn the rest of the world. The words they have to say are not kind, but they are everything but hateful. 
> 
> Not quite text, not quite graphic. Playing with the visual representations of text is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr of the same name as my account title.

* * *

 

> **" _And the very worst part is that he will not mean to destroy you. It’s just who he is."_ **

 


End file.
